Survival Of The Hunted
by Mickyg944
Summary: Sorry Guy s it is only a short first chapter since I am new to this website. Enter the Adventure and Horror as the two men try and rescue lost hostages in a hostile zone. Will they survive and escape?


By Michael Giles

Chapter1

The rain patted the dark green tent as it fell from the dark sky. The forest leaves rustled with the soft wind. The air filled with the songs that the birds sang during the night. "Jason! Come over here!" Jason turned around and it was a tall and well-built man that had background military experience. Jason was well camouflaged and blended in with the surroundings; he turned around and quietly sprinted towards his friend. The twigs snapped and the leaves crunched under his black combat boots. Going down into the prowen position (On his stomach) next to his partner. This was under a dark green bush inside a deep ditch; this was so that only their heads could be popping over to check the surroundings. Jason whispered "Yes Mike?." Mike was an ex armed police officer and was at an average height and weight. Mike replied "stay quiet and down, try not to make any movement or noise..." Jason looked into the dark distance that lay ahead of them both as soon as Mike stopped in mid-sentence. "What is it?" "ssshhh." The smell of rotting flesh lingered around their current location. As Mike and Jason glared into the dark distance, in between the trees, the red eyes glared back at their position. "You see that?" Mike had muttered quietly to Jason with confusion, "Yeah", "Right, follow me, keep low and covered and make sure your weapon is set to fire" Jason nodded back to Mike in agreement.

Mike carefully raised his head above cover so that only his eyes and fore head looked over. The red eyes were nowhere to be seen. Both men grabbed their weapons as Mike mentioned "one….two….three!" quiet but quickly both of them crawled out of the muddy ditch and targeted the nearest destination. Both men`s hearts were beating to pump adrenaline around their body`s and the breathing became heavier and heavier as they come closer and closer to the target. "Why the hell are we in this mess?" Mike shouted back with a sarcastic comment "It`s what we signed up for!" while still on the run the sounds of the violent screams come from the beast that chased them from behind. The logs of the trees snapped off with a large crunch sound due to the weight of the beast that chased them. "How much further?" Jason shouted. "As far as it takes!" Both men`s legs started to burn from the Amino acids that they were producing. With one arm Jason held his Weapon and spun round with a rush of adrenaline. Jason opened fire. The bullets coming out of the weapon stripped the trees of their bark and the grounds erupted as if it was throwing itself up into the air when the bullets penetrated the ground. A large terrifying scream echoed in the distance. "Stop firing!" "Stop firing!" Jason stopped firing and the birds filled the air with squawks and the ground stopped shaking. Mike and Jason looked at each other with concern on their tired faces and started to approach where the scream had come from.

The weather had changed with no warning; it was changing within seconds just like you see in the movies. The sun came out and the intense heat beamed down on them both. The sweat poured out of their skin. There was no cover from the surrounding trees since Jason had destroyed many of them, and the noise from the surrounding wild life had dulled down. "You know, I signed up to help people, not get hunted down like animals." Mike quoted back "Yeah well, we train to deal with any situation that we come across." Many hours had passed by without a word between the two men, the leaves and the mud on the ground had dried and cracked up. The horrifying smell had come closer and closer. Jason pointed a finger, "Look, that's the thing that tried killing us!" Mike brushed pass the colossal leaves that stood between the two men then cautiously walked towards the body. Jason held his rifle up right to cover Mike. "Be careful." Mike looked back at Jason and nodded showing the sign of appreciation. Eventually Mike had approached the body, it wasn't a pleasant site. The face looked as it had been caved in with a hammer so that there was no identity, the blood gushed from this wound. The rest of the body had broken bones and blood stained clothes over it. The flies surrounded the body and the stench was enough to make you vomit. The body looked like it had been rotting for months and the process of rigor mortis had already set in. "The holes in the body look fresh" Mike carried on scanning the body. "The bullet trajectory angles look like they come from the way you shot." Mike looked up to Jason from kneeling on one leg next to the body. "Looks like you got a kill." Jason looked down at the corpse with a pleased expression on his face, and then it suddenly changed as he had noticed the blood stained clothing. In horror Jason had trembled "Why the hell is it wearing clothes?" "Please, please, please don't tell me that they are one of the hostages that we had to rescue…." Mike looked back up to Jason with the same expression "Listen, we will have to keep our cool at the moment and go back to camp."


End file.
